Shade Official Teaser Trailer
This is the transcript page for the Official Teaser Trailer of Warzone: Shade. Translation *''italic'': Action *Normal Text: Speech *'Bold: '''Character speaking Transcript ''The screen is black. Slowly voices in the background begin growing. A police siren howls in the background. The developer logo is shown as one of its productions. The camera focuses on a news reporter at a station. She holds some papers in her hands. The background screen says "Trouble in Paradise" 'Reporter: '''Tourists who have plans to travel over should immediately cancel their plans for safety concerns as violence continues to grow. ''Changes to a night view of a street and backs into the glass walls of a building. Suddenly, three figures line up and open fire, causing the glass to shatter into thousands of shards. Inside the building, two men and three women scream hiding underneath an office desk flinching at the gunshot sounds. Screen goes back to the reporter. 'Reporter: '''The American government has put their nearby military installations on high alert, but are making no effort for an assault due to fear of civilians caught in crossfire. ''View changes back to the street and views the firing gunmen at an angle. The view zooms closer, showing that they are dressed in black military fatigues and masks. Their weapons, a Galil ACE drop casings onto the ground. The view goes past them, aiming straight towards a shadowed alley in the buildings across. Faintly, a figure can be seen. It turns its head to look at the assaulting hostiles, showing red night vision goggles on the face. 'Reporter: '''The heads of special police units have not disclosed their response to the contested areas. It is unknown if they are conducting counter-terrorist operations. ''Screen goes black and then reappears over a balcony overlooking a city at night. Armed men stand on either side as distant police sirens, shouting (possibly celebration) and faint sounds of gunshots. Someone is blindfolded and tied to a chair at the end. As someone walks in between, the view begins to zoom out heading upward. After a few seconds, a balcony comes into view and the edge of a gun barrel. The view shifts back to see a scope of a sniper rifle, trained on a darkened figure about to walk in between the columns of armed men. 'Radio: '''Target is confirmed. Do you have a visual? ''The view shifts backwards even more, where a man in black fatigues and red night vision goggles is loading bullets into a box magazine. He inserts the clip into the rifle and arms the bolt. The view goes through the scope again. 'Sniper: '''Everyone's invited to this party. That's an affirmative. I have a shot and am ready when you are. ''The sniper looks through the scope, toggling dials on the top. View changes to the scope where his HUD's thermal display outlines the enemies in orange and red. He turns them off and centers the crosshairs on the shadowed figure, who produces a handgun and about to level it at the blindfolded person's head. 'Radio: '''Take the shot. ''Screen goes black, followed by a gunshot. The title "Shade" appears as if typed in rapid succession. Title fades to the background and the release date of "Holiday 2016" appears before fading once more.